


Gala

by chocolate2017



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alya Salt, F/M, Lila is exposed, Lila salt, class salt, i still dont know how to tag, lila exposed on tv, so much salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate2017/pseuds/chocolate2017
Summary: Bruce is giving out a humanitarian award and Lila assumes that he bought her lies. Lets see how it plays out.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1421





	Gala

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is live tv lets see how badly the class embarrasses themselves

It was the end of the Gotham trip. The class was getting ready for the Gala that they were invited to. Marinette was standing by the hotel door in a black satin Chinese evening gown with red embroidery, black strappy heels and a black over the shoulder purse. She was wearing minimal make up and her hair was in a bun with a few loose tendrils of hair framing her face. She stood away from the others, not wanting to be anywhere near people who she thought were her friends. She wants no part of anything Lila said. “Oh yes, my Damiboo convinced his father to hold this gala for us because he won’t be here to meet you all. He is off in Achu right now. Both he and Prince Ali are in love with me so Damiboo went to challenge him for the honor to date me, or so he said.” Lila was boasting to her loyal flock. Lil was decked out in want can only be considered a prom dress. An orange bodice covered in gaudy rhinestones and glitter, with an orange skirt with scattered rhinestones on it. Her hair in her signature sausage style. It was obnoxious, and insulting as a designer. To think that, that fox is trying to gain attention by wearing a dress that is obviously not meant for this event.  
“That’s amazing gurl! If anyone deserves to have to wealthy and famous guys fighting over you then it’s so you” Alya exclaimed. She was sporting an atrocious yellow-orange, floor length, sleeveless dress, with a white rhinestone sash around her waist. The fashion choices of her classmates nauseate her.  
“Oh Alya, I just don’t want them fighting over me. I simply hate violence.”  
“You are the sweetest person ever, gurl. Maybe I can get an interview about how the fight turns out and who can date you.”  
‘Uhg they make me sick’ Marinette thought. The chattering was interrupted by a slick, black sports car pulling up to the curb. A tall dark-haired youth stepped out of the car, walking towards Marinette with a pep in his step “hey there Angel. Ready to go?” Damian inquired.  
“Wait! Marinette can’t leave the group!” Lila jumped in before Marinette could answer.  
“Yeah, besides why would you want to hang out with her. She bullies Lila!” Alya interjected. Ms. Bustier hearing the commotion came over.  
“Marinette, you should set a better exa-“  
“I’m going to stop you there ma’am” Damian interrupted. “We got permission from both her parents, my father, and the principle who said that you would be told. Also how is she supposed to ‘set an example’ in this situation?” Leaving a flabbergasted class, Damian escorted his lovely angel to the car and took off.  
They sat in comfortable silence for the entire ride there.  
Once they arrive Marinette was in awe of the building. She whipped out a mini sketch book and let her ideas flow. Damian flagged down Jason to stay with her while he was greeting the guests with Dick, Tim, and his father. Hours later found him back with his angel and dancing the night away, while also keeping those classmates of hers far far away from her. It was close to midnight when his father took to the stage. He hid a smile not wanting to let Marinette know that he knew what was going on.  
“I would like to get everyone’s attention. Tonight, we of the Wayne foundation, have a special surprise. We are giving an award to a person who we believe has done the most to help their community.” As Bruce was saying this Damian noticed that lying fox from his angel’s class walk up onto the stage; waving to the press.  
‘Oh this will be good’ he thought.  
“I just want to thank the Wayne Foundation for recognizing all of my accomplishments. My friends who have supported me through all of the tough times this past few years, and-“  
“Miss please get off the stage. This award is NOT for you. We did our reach by personally going to Paris and finding out who they believed deserved this award. They unanimously declared Marinette Dupain-Cheng as deserving of this award.” The crowd clapped and cheered as Marinette walked up on stage to receive the medal. Lila would not have it  
“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Marinette how could you! You pushed me! Why are you so mean to me! I have done nothing but try to be your friend and you just bully me!” Lila wailed  
“MARINETTE! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH! LILA HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND AND THOUGHTFUL AND YOU ARE JUST TOO JEALOUS OF LILA BEING BETTER THAN YOU TO SEE THAT NO ONE LIKES YOU!” Alya shouted.  
“Ms. Cesaire why do you Marinette is undeserving of this medal, and why should Ms. Rossi receive it?”  
“Marinette has been bullying Lila due to jealousy since they met. She is jealous because Lila knows so many famous people and has helped a ton of charities around the world!” Alya defended.  
“Can you show me proof?”  
“Proof?”  
“Proof of Ms. Rossi’s amazing deeds.”  
“Of course, I can!” Alya said with confidence. Lila paled looking around trying to find a way out of this mess, but it was too late Alya’s face screamed confusion. Alya’s confusion quickly turned to frustration before finally becoming anger. Whipping her head towards Lila she demanded answers, “were you lying to us?”  
“Of course, not Alya! How could you question me like that!”  
“Because there is no PROOF of anything you said!”  
Ms. Bustier not wanting to cause an even bigger scene pulled Alya and the class aside while Bruce continued with the award ceremony. “Class, Lila has a rare condition that makes her exaggerate. The school didn’t want her to have trouble making friends so it was kept quiet.” The class noticed that Marinette was walking back towards them. “Marinette you should set an example for the class and give Lila the award.” She froze.  
“Excuse me? I should give MY award to Lila?”  
“Yes, show the class what it means to accept Lila and not make it hard for her to have friends.”  
“Ms. Bustier, I am sorry to interrupt you but that is a horrible thing to make your student do.” She turned around to face Bruce Wayne, who looked both disgusted and disappointed. “Marinette worked hard and deserves to have her work acknowledged and to have this award. Making her give another student that award is showing favoritism and flat out cruel. Another thing there is NO disease that forces people to lie. The symptoms closest point to a pathological liar. You are encouraging toxic behavior in your students.” Leaving the teacher trying to protest, he turned and walked away.  
“YOU WERE LYING TO US ALL THIS TIME!!!!!!!” Alya shouted. The rest of the class ganged up on Lila yelling about promises to met famous people and lost opportunities.  
“Guys, guys, yelling at Lila won’t make the situation better. You are just humiliating her and she won’t learn. Besides, it’s not like those lies hurt anyone.” Adrien defended.  
Marinette shook her head and went to find Damian. “You knew about this didn’t you?” She asked once finding him near the punch bowl.  
“Of course, I did angel.” Setting down his drink Damian offered her his hand. “Care to dance?”  
“I would love to.” Taking his hand she danced the night away with her Robin.


End file.
